


青苹果

by withdrawalbinge



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withdrawalbinge/pseuds/withdrawalbinge





	青苹果

李马克在某位友人的强力推荐之下进的这个酒吧。在门口的时候保安拦下李马克，神色狐疑地说未成年不得进入娱乐营业场所，李马克有贴身携带证件的习惯，此刻也顾不上腹诽这家店的保安这么识人不清——一个年方20的血气男人都看不出。他从口袋里掏出身份证递给保安，保安接过去，看了看证件，又看了看李马克，这般来回几次终于认清此刻这个像是逃了高中晚自习跑来夜店胡闹的青少年确实是个成年人，才作罢挥手放人进去。

李马克踏进去的时候一股热气冲上他的脸，蒙蒙的酒气熏得他脑袋发沉，昏昏暗暗的灯五光十色地闪，他寻了个吧台的位置坐下。调酒师手里的酒瓶正翻一串行云流水的花，手像去骨的软绳缠着斑斓的液体逗弄。李马克盯着带了影的杯子想到女友分手之前的斥怒，“李马克，你就是一块没有感情的木头。”女孩子说话的时候肩膀都仿佛在耸动，像一壶快要烧开的水，盖子都要被大于244华氏度的水蒸汽冲开。李马克被脑子里突然冒出来的比喻逗笑，转瞬又觉得失礼，继而收起那份欢畅笑容的开端，他的确不该拿女孩的这份痛苦当做欢乐的引。

李东赫知道李马克的分手消息后做的第一件事就是哈哈大笑，笑够了抬起头发现坐在沙发上神色沮丧的马克，正色道，“哥觉得是哪里出了问题。”

“她说我是块木头。”李马克抓了抓头发，鼻子皱起来，眼睛挤成一个无措的形状，“说我从来没有想对她的想法……我什么也不懂。”  
“那你做了什么让她这么觉得？”  
“她说我平常和她聊天都像是在完成任务，连第一次牵手都是她主动握上来的。”李马克回忆起女孩抱怨的神态，讲到这句时像被空气里的某粒尘埃噎住一样。  
“哥怎么这么被动啊？”李东赫睁大了眼，“女孩子都喜欢主动的，就算嘴巴不说，那什么肉食系你懂吧？”突然李东赫倾下身子，语气里好像还带着一点幸灾乐祸，“哥不会都是让人家女孩主动凑上前亲嘴吧！”李马克像被踩了尾巴，慌乱地开口，“你别瞎说。”李东赫看着李马克这张冒着傻气的脸，像是看到不争气的儿子一样摇了摇头，“你这样不行。”李东赫闲闲地开口，“哥这样不懂女人是不行的，你应该让人教教你怎么和女孩相处。”李马克的目光带着疑惑，“那怎么办？”

于是李马克就坐在灯红酒绿的瘴气池中，手里拿着一杯他随便点的莫吉托无所事事，李东赫说你要是不懂你观察一下，但其实李马克似懂非懂的觉得在这里观察仿佛有些不妥。倒不是他思想保守，作为一个地下rapper他十六岁写的词就远超同龄人应有的阅历，他只是觉得事情不是像李东赫想的那样，他李马克是一个单纯青涩的苹果，需要一双灵巧的手带着乙烯利像给荒土开垦一样给他催熟。

“喝一杯给我个面子！”吵嚷声扯住李马克的注意，那边几个男人围着一个女人肆无忌惮地闹，李马克望过去看到女人纤长的脖颈，干干净净一片肌肤印上交错的藏蓝碘紫深红的色彩，虹灯胡乱扫射的时候反射出颧骨上一抹波光粼粼的绯色腮红。女人穿紧身的连衣裙，有些短，包裹出紧俏的臀，她看起来没什么情绪的波动，在一圈男人半是威半是哄骗的嚣声里持一份若有若无的端庄，李马克觉得太奇怪了，他竟然会对夜场陪酒的女人产生一种这样的质态。女人扬起头把杯子里的酒喝得干干净净。

当中本优子端着空掉的酒杯的时候，李马克上前搂住了她的腰，“姐姐跟我走吗？”  
中本优子新涂一层口红的嘴殷红得张了张，甚至还没和这桌难缠的客人道个别，电光火石间她侧眼看到这个男孩凸出一点的鼻峰，单眼皮的眼睛上一丛向下的睫毛，还能闻到身上青涩的莫吉托前调，她中了什么蛊一样跟着他离开。

李马克剥下女人的裙子，他感觉自己的手都在发烫，这跟下了晚课送女友回家的温度截然不同，“别紧张。”中本优子这才开口，适才这个男孩锁上门就压住自己接吻，又凶又急，她觉得自己的口腔的肉壁上好像被咬了一个口正在隐隐作痛，李马克顺着灯光注视着女人的脸，眼睛水润通灵，鼻尖的弧度都精致的不可思议，“我叫李马克。”李马克在中本优子的雪白的锁骨上吮出一个暗红的印，“姐姐等下不许叫错人。”

中本优子觉得李马克有些可爱，他的手指触到底裤的时候有过霎时的瑟缩，中本优子抚上他的手借力拉下带着体温的黑色蕾丝内裤，带着他感受湿润的情动，所幸李马克并不是彻头彻尾的愚笨，他不像中本优子在姐妹那里听闻的不开窍的弟弟那样，连深进入口都需要详细的指引。生物篆刻在基因里对求欢的渴望让李马克无师自通，他像一头渴极了的小狮子横冲直撞，中本优子许久没有经历过这么直接的动作，李马克垂眸的时候优子丰腴的乳波都在细碎地颤漾。第一次结束得没有中本优子想得这么快，李马克钳着优子的腰快速地抽动，白灼的液体浇上优子白腻的肚皮她才睁开她被情欲模糊的眼，这个弟弟还知道不要射进去，优子在溺于云雨里浮荡的心突然陷下去了一块。

在她还没整理好心绪的时候，初尝欢爱的男孩又重振旗鼓，这次多了一点耐心的引诱，“实在是太聪明了。”中本优子无不感叹的想，李马克每一次的勾戳碾撞都带着好整以暇的轻缓重急，优子只好软软的开口，带着娇媚地恳求，“马克，马克……”她当然知道怎么讨好一个男性，不管是一个初出茅庐的年下弟弟。李马克听到优子喘着气的呻吟，她感觉姐姐饱满的臀肉都从自己的指缝间漏出来了，可是姐姐看起来那么瘦，李马克盯着中本优子微翘的唇，唇沿还残留一点颜料的嫣红，口红到底是什么味道的？李马克突然想知道个究竟，他一定要得出个结论，他像在捏制一个陶器，用嘴把优子的形状锉扁圆糅。姐姐的身体湿淋淋的，李马克从来就不相信童谣，连圣诞老人的存在都当做一个善意的欺瞒，但当他在优子湿软的身体里进出，他仿佛铺捉到了一条人鱼。

姐姐在高潮的时候痉挛都像搁浅的人鱼，檀口微启脆弱的呼吸，李马克静静地听，姐姐说的是，“亲亲优子……”李马克此时是被豢养的奴隶，心甘情愿作为役使实行至上的命令，他用力的抱住姐姐，把身上滚烫的热度分享给不安的使主，微热的唇舌是以抚平焦躁的不安。

原来姐姐叫优子。

李马克醒过来的时候只有从窗帘里泄出来的几缕光，姐姐什么也没留下。


End file.
